Rach Neumann
Rach Neumann, AKA the Blue Tea Thief is an easter egg character seen in many different games made by Blue Tea Games. He also appears in multiple Dark Parables games, including one made by Eipix. Appearance Rach Neumann always has the exact same appearance. He is wide-eyed and slack-jawed, with most of his teeth missing. His clothing is modernish, usually simple slacks and a button-down shirt. He wears a newsboy cap. In The Exiled Prince, we see his skeleton, as well. We can tell it's him because of the newsboy cap and the diary found in the next room - with a picture of the thief himself. In The Final Cinderella, we find a puppet version of Rach Neumann inside Mirror World. The face is mostly the same, but the puppet's mouth is closed instead of opened. In Return of the Salt Princess, he was chasing after Princess Brigid until he got her trapped at a dead end. He tried to attack her with a knife, but she turned him into salt thanks to her dragonflies. Rach attempted to flee, but his body completely turned into salt with his mouth open. Later, he body was destroyed by Nuada, although his head remains intact. History No one knows who the Blue Tea Thief is or why he appears in so many games. It's a mystery, but a fun one! The character is usually described as a thief or adventurer who's met an awful fate. We usually find his carcass, but sometimes he's illustrated in a portrait or other kind of imagery. His name is shown in The Exiled Prince, where we see a page from his diary. We see the name again in Jack and the Sky Kingdom, on a document inside a satchel beside a photo of Rach. In Goldilocks and the Fallen Star, Rach can be seen in the Queen's Treasury, as one of the golden statues of people who fell prey to Leda's Golden Touch. The Fairytale Detective calls him by name in her observations of him - and seems to be aware of his continued forays into unfortunate adventures. In Return of the Salt Princess, Rach is a wanted outlaw who was chasing after Princess Brigid at the beginning of the game. After the princess got caught in a dead end, she had to turn him into salt to escape. His body was then destroyed by Nuada who threw a large bolder at him, his head still in intact though. Quotes * "They call me insane, but I will find this hidden castle!" (from diary in The Exiled Prince) * "No one will ever doubt the Great One!" (from diary in The Exiled Prince) * "I'll prove to everyone that I am the greatest thief the world has ever known!" (from note found in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Gallery rach neumann.jpg|Diary Entry, The Exiled Prince skeleton.jpg|Thief's Skeleton in The Exiled Prince thief spider up.jpg|Hansel and Gretel rachneumann.jpg|Close-Up, Hansel and Gretel Giant spider concept.jpg|Hansel and Gretel Concept Art rach neumann pirate.jpg|Puppet Pirate Rach Neumann, The Final Cinderella rachneumannjack.jpg|Satchel on Corpse, Jack and the Sky Kingdom rachskeletonjack.jpg|Skeleton with Rach Neumann's Satchel, Jack and the Sky Kingdom gold-rach.jpg|Golden Rach Neumann, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star gold-rach-note.jpg|Rach's Note, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star macabre mysteries.jpg|Macabre Mysteries (Non-Dark Parables Game) Screen Shot 2017-03-27 at 12.17.56 PM.png|Portrait of the King of the Mist Kingdom Screen Shot 2017-03-27 at 12.17.23 PM.png|King of the Mist Kingdom puzzle Dp14popup03.jpg|Wanted Poster of Rach RSP Alley.jpg|Rach's intacted head Photo 2017-09-28 21-42-29 Modified.jpeg|Turned to salt Category:Characters Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists